


intermission: flower

by weshouldrelate



Category: CNCO (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Joerick, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 02:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshouldrelate/pseuds/weshouldrelate
Summary: Erick and Joel are wrapped up in each other, nothing new there, and the other three sit across from them on the sofa, sprawled out over each other.“So,” Christopher starts, “tell us everything, you bastards…”//Joel and Erick are not as sneaky as they think they are. (Joerick)





	1. expuesto

**Author's Note:**

> def give this one a read!! there's not many fics in the CNCO fandom but i gotta say i am fucking obsessed. i really want to see more! also, if you ever write Erick/Joel fics dedicate them to me please. i really enjoyed writing this one and i hope to finish it soon.  
> also title is a zayn song it's so pretty. i promise.

The boys finished up their final dance moves as the music concluded, signaling the end of their iconic X FACTOR performance with Little Mix. Everything was loud, confetti was everywhere, and there were smiles in every direction. The people were on their feet while the two bands embraced each other. 

Everyone took the time to really hold each other; they were proud of each other for the absolutely stunning performance they just delivered. 

Today was surreal for Erick. He couldn’t believe he had gotten this far at such a young age. He was part of one of the greatest boy bands right now, surrounded by four boys he loved to pieces, they had gotten the chance to collab with one of the most famous groups of all time AND perform it. 

Erick hugged Jesy, cockily telling her, “You looked out of this world tonight, babe.” He even threw in a wink. 

Jesy laughed richly. “You’re too young, sweetheart.” She told him as she ruffled his hair. He threw her a pretty smile and she hugged him again. 

As Erick finished hugging Jesy he caught Joel’s eyes. He was gushing to Jade about something. The two boys shared a private smile, their eyes twinkling. Jade caught their little look and smiled teasingly at them. She patted Joel’s back as she walked off, obviously amused by their co-dependence. 

Erick and Christopher hung their arms around each other as they got off the stage. Zabdiel had confetti in his hair and Joel and Richard were laughing about something. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Erick said to Christopher,

Christopher couldn’t help but smirk, “The night hasn't even started yet, papa!”

The two bands went backstage as they wrapped up greeting the judges and fans. The first thing Erick did was run for the food. Joel and Zabdiel were not far behind. Zabdiel went straight for the cheeses and crackers whereas the other two went for the hot cheetos. As Erick was collecting cheetos in his plate, Joel hugged him from behind. His arms wrapping around the younger boy’s waist. 

Erick’s heart fluttered. 

“Hey, baby,” Joel said, his voice low and raspy.

“Hello,” responded Erick, a little breathless. 

Joel didn’t seem to pay attention to what was considered private and what wasn’t it. If he felt like doing something, he would do it. Erick loved every second of it. He realized he was a little in love with letting Joel hug him, touch him, say sweet things to him. 

Yeah, Erick had a big fat crush on his bandmate - he was in love with him. 

Zabdiel took his crackers and sat down next to Christopher, watching the show.

(“They’re so in love, it’s beautiful yet sickening?” Christopher asked Richard one day, as the three boys waited in Zabdiel and Christopher’s hotel room. They sat eating junk food and joking around as they waited for the other two to come back so they could go get dinner.  Erick and Joel were out “shopping” together, as they did. 

“Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. They want to bone each other a lot, I mean we’re not blind. I just wonder who they’re going to tell first, us or the fans?” Richard responded, frustrated with the boys for not owning up to their feelings. 

From the background, Zabdiel snorted loudly as he shoved more popcorn in his mouth, while he continued watching old reruns of Harry Potter. “If only,” he said shaking his head. He doubted they would ever tell anyone. He continued shoving his face with food as the other two resumed their conversation, animatedly. )

“You did really good tonight, you know?” Joel whispered into Erick’s ear as the other boys watched the two of them from a distance. 

Zabdiel and Christopher made eye contact, and busted out laughing knowing there was no way to distract the two of them from each other. Richard tried throwing one of Zabdiel’s crackers at them, but there was no use. 

Erick looks up at Joel, suddenly shy. His cocky, flirty exterior always falls apart when Joel pays him attention. Their roles are always reversed, personality wise. Joel becomes the pretty flirt and Erick becomes the quiet shy boy. 

“Really?” Erick asks, fully knowing Joel’s response. 

“Yeah, really,” Joel responds incredulously, nuzzling his nose into the junction between Erick’s neck and shoulder. 

Erick blushes and turns them around so they’re facing the other boys. He finds the other boys' eyes already trained on them and he blushes even more. 

“Care to join us, papi?” Christopher asks the youngest boy impatiently. There’s no heat behind his words however, he’s just teasing Erick because of course Christopher had to fulfill his older brother duties. (Which he totally had!)

Joel removes his head and looks up at the boys and quietly says, “We  _ are _ here?”

“Oh my god, he’s so dumb,” Zabdiel exclaims, clearly done with Joel’s shit. 

“Hey! Don’t call him that,” Erick says defensively. 

“Defending the boyfriend now, are we?” Richard asks, throwing a smirk at the duo. 

“Yeah I am, what are you going to do about it?” Erick says easily, no hesitation required. 

The boys stare dumbfounded at the confession. Joel smiles sweetly at them, kisses Erick on the cheek, and laces their fingers together. 

“Come on,” he tells Erick, tugging him towards the love seat in the corner of the band’s dressing room. 

The two sit down and continue their conversation as if they hadn’t just exposed their very romantic feelings and relationship to their bandmates. 

“Did...that just happen?” Zabdiel asks shocked, his crackers still in his hand. 

“...Yes?” Richard responds still surprised, he looks at the Zabdiel, then Christopher who still hasn’t said anything. 

“I think they broke Christopher. Are you still in there, bro?” Zabdiel says waving his hand in front of Christopher’s eyes. Christopher snaps out of whatever fantasy he was in, looks at Zabdiel and Richard, and then suddenly stands up. 

“Damn,” He says lowly, rushing towards Erick and Joel. He literally jumps at them, hugging the two of them. He’s ecstatic. First, he grabs Joel’s face and kisses his forehead and then he does the same to Erick. 

“W. O. W.” Christopher says, separating each letter as he watches Zabdiel wrap the two boys in a smothering hug and giving congratulations. Richard is right behind him, throwing himself at his younger brothers. He looks like he’s about to cry, but goes on with giving his love and support to the two boys. 

Once everyone is done kissing and hugging each other, they settle down. Erick and Joel are wrapped up in each other, nothing new there, and the other three sit across from them on the sofa, sprawled out over each other. 

“So,” Christopher starts, “tell us everything, you bastards…”


	2. tiempo de cuentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if there are any mistakes. i think i'm going to have one more chapter after this!

Erick is sitting comfortably in the loveseat, his back straight against the back of the chair. Joel is sitting in his lap, Joel’s back stitched to Erick’s chest, with Erick’s arms wrapped around him. The other boys are sitting on the couch, their butts barely on it. They’re sitting facing towards the duo, silent and intrigued.

 

As Joel opens his mouth to speak, the door bursts open. It’s Leigh-Anne, looking around. Once her eyes finally fall on the boys, in the corner of the room,  her eyebrows shoot up in question.

 

“What’s going on boys?” Leigh-Anne asks, eyeing them warily.

 

Without missing a beat, “Joel and Erick have been dating behind our backs this whole time and we’re trying to get the story out of them,” Zabdiel reveals, with no sense of concealment.

 

Leigh’s eyes go wide, and she looks over at the two of them while they blush in embarrassment.

 

“Perrie, get the rest of the girls right now and bring them to the boy’s room! I’m not joking, hurry up!” Leigh blurts out loudly.

 

She continues looking at the boys while Zabdiel sits there with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

After a few moments, the rest of the girls sprint in fastly. “What? Are you hurt?” Perrie asks, confusion dripping from her voice.

 

Leigh-Anne chuckles and shakes her head. “Fortunately, no. However, Joel and Erick are boning each other, and we’re about to hear the story!” Leigh says, amusedly. This time it’s the rest of the girl’s turns to be shocked. Joel and Erick are coughing, red faced and the other three boys are grinning widely, entertained by the girl’s choice of words.

 

Perrie shrieks and jumps at the two youngest boys. “I’m so happy for you two, oh my god.”

 

She hugs them tightly, and then scoots back to let the other girls do the same.

 

“You’re quite the cocky boy, aren’t you? Flirting even with a boyfriend?” Jesy says teasingly to Erick, which earns him a frown from Joel. He hugs Joel tighter and laughs.

 

After Jade hugs them, she doesn’t hesitate to tell them that she knew all along. “I always had a feeling, boys. The ways you guys look at each other, trust me, I knew the entire time. You weren’t fooling me.”

 

The CNCO boys decide to give the girls the couch so their clothes don’t get dirty. The boys sit on the floor, their knees crossed, their backs against the girls’ legs. Once again, after everyone is settled, they look at Joel and Erick, waiting for one of them to continue.

 

Erick and Joel look at each other, pleased to know that they had blessings from all their friends. While everyone was talking and messing with them, they hadn’t had much time to talk to each other. “I hope you’re ok?” Erick asks. Joel nods, and tells him a quick of course. They shared a quick smile, as Erick reaches down and kissed Joel’s forehead.

 

After the chorus of awws they get, they realize they forgot everyone was watching them. They look back at the audience and Joel scoots forward so he can speak.

 

“So…” Joel starts, his voice cracking, making everyone laugh. Erick hugs him tighter and smothers a quick laugh into Joel’s hair as the older boy flushes. Joel clears his throat, attempting to begin once again.  


“So,” Joel begins, “uh… so Erick and I are dating, and- um yeah.” He’s so shy and quiet about it, which earns him another round of laughs.

 

“No shit,” yells Richard. Christopher and Zabdiel are laughing along with the girls. Erick looks down at Joel’s reddened face and whispers a quiet, “It’s ok, I got it.” Joel thanks him silently, and he wiggles backward farther, so he’s literally glued to his boyfriend.

 

“Ok,” Erick starts, “so you guys remember my birthday this year?”

 

He gets nods from the boys.

 

“Well, that’s when we started dating. The night before, we had gotten dinner and we headed back to the hotel rooms, Joel asked me if I wanted to go out. We were going to invite you guys but all of you were busy. I think you guys were playing video games and Richard was possibly showering.”

 

Erick pauses to chuckle. Everyone looks at him questioningly. “Nothing, I don’t remember the events leading up to that night, but I remember that “moment” clearly.”

 

“Anyway, since you guys were busy, we decided to go out on our own.”

 

“Wait, I think I remember that!” Zabdiel says.

 

“Sure. So we went out for coffee and then afterwards we went to the rooftop of the hotel. We stayed up there for hours, talking about everything and anything. We had talked about our religion, our pets, and eventually, even our sexualities. That’s when it got “awkward” for me,” Erick says using finger quotes.

 

“I hadn’t really thought it out when I kinda just straight up told Joel I liked him. It was sometime past midnight. Lol I remember being so scared because Joel just kept looking at me and he wouldn’t say _anything_ . But then all of a sudden, Joel just reached in and asked me if he could kiss me? And i kid you not, _amigos_ , I was hella shocked. I just nodded and he kissed me for like a minute. Then he pulled back and said, ‘Happy Birthday,' and you bet I was even more shook at this point. We made out for like 10 minutes after he told me he liked me too. Then we went to our room and had tons of hot-”

 

“No! No we didn’t. He’s lying.” Joel says quickly, interrupting Erick. Erick shakes with silent laughter and the girls were giggling.

 

The other boys are making fake disgusted faces. “Look boys, this is great, but I think we can skip that part,” Richard teases.

 

Erick opens his mouth to finish his story, but Joel interrupts him again. “I’m gonna finish the story.” He tells him. Erick huffs and tells him ok. Everyone settled down again.

  
The Little Mix girls were sitting silently, obviously in awe at the boys’ story. Perrie and Jesy had the biggest smiles on their faces, and Jade and Leigh faces’ were attentive.

 

“I told him I liked him too, like a lot, and then we just held hands and continued looking at the skyline. In those few minutes, I knew I wanted to more than just friends with him. We were silent for like half an hour and then I asked him to be my boyfriend. I remember being such a chicken shit, afraid he was going to reject me.”  


“As if I would reject _you_ ,” Erick says quickly.

 

“Anyway he said yes and we just kind of hugged it out? Let me tell you, that was one of the greatest moments of my life. But then we had like a serious talk and crap.” Joel tells the story.

 

Erick taps him on the shoulder and asks if he can finish the story. Joel lets him.

 

“I told him, I didn’t want to tell anyone yet. I don’t know why, but I thought maybe we should hide it until I was older or something. I was kind of scared of being rejected by you guys,” that comment earned him sharp glares, everyone fully knowing that there was no judgement, “even though I know you guys would never. Joel was super patient with me, he said he would do whatever I wanted him to do. So we weren’t going to tell anyone. But that didn’t stop Joel from being affectionate with me.” Erick says fondly, looking down at the older boy.

 

He is rewarded with another round of awws and everyone is laughing again.

 

“We had a feeling that you guys already knew. But lately I had been questioning my decision, because it wasn’t really fair to Joel. I was trying to figure out a way to tell you guys without actually having to talk about feelings.” He confesses with a grimace. “However, I saw the opportunity today and I was like, heck yeah. And I just took my shot. And wow, I don’t think Joel or me expected such a positive response from all of you, including the girls.” Erick finishes, as Joel nods his head agreeing with his boyfriend.

 

By the end of the story, half of the party was in tears and the other half were very wonderstruck.

However, one thing could be said about everyone: they were all very proud of the two young boys for opening up.

 

Joel and Erick sat back as they waited for their friends to say something, anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for reading! please give feedback<33

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this babes! please give feedback and send love. also come talk to me:))


End file.
